Paw Patrol Love Story
by pawpatrolfan108
Summary: My first PAW Patrol love story! :D. Are you looking for a love story with dark twists and sinister villains? Well you came to the wrong place! Here you can find all the humor you need in a love fanfic. Contains: Skye x Chase, Marshall x Everst, OC x OC, (Maybe) Ryder x Katie. Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol or any characters, excluding Bandit and Lindsay who are my OC pups.
1. Intro

**It is Valentine's Day in Adventure Bay (lol rhymes) and love is in the air...**

Chase was pondering about what to get Skye for Valentines Day, he decided to ask his friend Bandit for advice

"Well obviously get her some flowers and hot pockets!" _Probably should have asked someone else, but flowers are a good idea..._ Chase thought. Then Chase rushed off to the local florist. _Now what kinda of flowers would Skye like_? He thought, then he saw the most beautiful roses he had ever seen!

 _That is what I will get Skye!_ He bought them them and the florist said "We are having a Valentines Day sale so it's only $1.50 ,". Chase gave the florist the money and headed off with the roses. Then Ryder called all the pups to the lookout. _I will give her the flowers later_ Chase thought as he rushed to the lookout. Chase put them in a vase and in water so they wouldn't shrivel. The pups ran in the lookout and looked at the Valentines Day decorations that were put up "Wow it looks great" Skye exclaimed. Then Marshall ran into the lookout and knocked them into the elevator "Except our faces" and all the pups laughed.

"Why is there a mission on Valentines Day?" Marshall asked "We will have to wait and see!" Replied Chase. The elevator had reached the top of the lookout. The pups jumped out, "Thank you for getting here so quickly pups, we have an emergency!" "Callie ran away!". "Oh no!" Replied the pups with astonishment. "Bandit and Lindsay, I will need you to search the forest!" "We are on it Ryder!" Replied the 2 pups "Chase and Skye, I will need you 2 search the town!" "Let's take to the sky!" "Chase is on the case!". "Alright!, PAW Patrol is on a roll!".

Ryder went on his ATV and the pups went down the slide.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. The Mission and Tonight

**The Forest**

Bandit and Lindsay were searching for Callie through the forest, Bandit was looking for paw prints and Lindsay was looking at bushes as if it would help them. "Why are you looking at bushes?" Bandit questioned, Lindsay responded "I think cats like apples" "So I was looking at this apple bush".

"Lindsay, apples don't grow on bushes" Bandit explained, "Oh, right!" Lindsay replied

 **The Streets**

Chase was searching all through the streets and Skye was getting a birds-eye view. "Chase, I think I see her!" Skye told Chase. "Just over near Mr. Porters!" She continued.

Chase caught sight of Callie from the corner of his eye "Ok I see her!" Chase yelled "Here Callie!"

Chase picked up Callie and called Ryder on his pup tag "Ryder, I got her!", Ryder replied "Ok bring her to Katie's, I will meet you there!"

 **2 minutes later at Katie's Pet Store**

Lindsay, Bandit, Chase, Skye, and Ryder arrived. "Thank you for saving Callie!" Katie said as she hugged Ryder, they both blushed, the pups didn't seem to notice. Like always, Ryder laughed "Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help!".

 **When everyone was back at the Lookout 5:00 PM**

"Hey guys! Mayor Goodway is hosting a Valentine's Day Dance tonight at 9:00!" Announced Skye. All the pups we're excited for the dance. And 3 male pups wanted to bring someone to the dance with them. "I am sooo excited!" Lindsay replied happily.

 **6:30 PM**

Chase was working up the courage to ask Skye to the dance. He went over to pick up the roses, but they had managed to shrivel. "No need for the roses" he said tossing the roses behind him because he just needed to ask Skye to go.

Chase made his way over to the cockapoo "Skye... Uhhh" Chase started "Yes Chase?" she asked

"Willyougotothedancewithme?" Chase asked all at once.

It took Skye awhile to comprehend what Chase just said, but she caught on and replied in a loud and happy tone "YES!". They hugged each other and blushed and giggled.

 **6:45 (About)**

Marshall was making his way over to Jake's cabin to ask Everest to the dance. She happened to be outside at the moment. "Hey Everest!" Marshall said as he stepped towards the Husky. "Oh hi Marshall!" She responded.

Before Marshall could ask Everest she said something "Hey can I ask you something?", Marshall responded "Are you going to ask what I think you are?". Everest shrugged "Let's test that theory". "Ok, on the count of three we will ask each other something, 1... 2 … 3!".

They both spoke "Do you want to go to the dance with me at 9:00?!" "YES!". Everest replied "Meet me here at 8:45!"

 **7:00**

Bandit wasn't nervous to ask Lindsay to the dance. He approached the golden retriever, "Lindsay, will you go to the dance with me?" He asked. "Okie!" She responded. "One more thing" She asked, "How do you dance again?".

 **A/N: I will give you credit for actually reading this garbage made by a person that , can't write good fanfictions! I am attempting to make this fan fiction good though, so wish me luck! And stay tuned for more exact times! Peace out! ;)**


	3. The Dance

**9:00**

Lindsay looked at her watch and it read 9:00. "Wasn't there something important at 9:00?" She asked out loud. "Oh yeah, I think Ryder's yoga lessons or something weird like that" She said out loud again.

Bandit entered the room "Hi Lindsay, I think the dance is now" "We should go". Lindsay nodded in agreement, "Yay!". The 2 pups entered the camp jeep and drove off along with the other pups.

Bandit was driving at an alarmingly fast speed. Chase put on his siren in his police car and instructed Bandit to pull over. "Bandit, you are driving over 90 mph, the speed limit is 50 mph". Bandit responded to Chase "I would have gone faster if you hadn't stopped me".

"Just drive slower ok Bandit?", "Fine". After that Bandit only drove 50 mph and the pups finally arrived to the dance. They stepped inside the building and there was some loud music and lots of people. Even some pups were there. There was some fruit punch that people were swarming over. "Woah" the pups said under their breath in unison.

A very groovy song came on and it made all the pups dance. All the pups drank the punch, excluding Bandit and Lindsay who had refused. Chase, Skye, Marshall, Everest, Bandit, and Lindsay were dancing, Rubble was eating the snacks they had there, Zuma was flirting with the other female pups, and Rocky was making sure that people didn't trash recyclables. This went on for a while until something happened.

The lights converted to black lights and a disco ball emerged from the ceiling, soon the whole dance was disco themed. Then The Hustle (Which I Do not own) started to play from the speakers. Then Lindsay's fur poofed into a 70s hairstyle and she started doing "The Hustle".

The disco theme went on until a slow dance came on, Chase put his paws on Skye's shoulders and Skye put her paws on his and they started slow dancing as they gazed into each other's eyes. Marshall, Everest, Lindsay, and Bandit didn't know how to slow dance so they sat out.

When the song ended Skye and Chase were still gazing in each other's eyes and then, they kissed. They had both blushed at what they had just done and the rest of the PAW Patrol were happy that it happened. The clock struck 12:00 and something very strange this time, even stranger than the disco. Everyone fell down around Bandit and Lindsay.

Bandit and Lindsay were astonished at what they had witnessed, then Lindsay said "I guess they were very surprised that Chase and Skye kissed". "No Lindsay, that probably wasn't the case" "But why did they blackout and we didn't?".

"It must have been-" Lindsay said before Bandit said something "THE PUNCH". "Actually I was going to say that Chase and Skye kissed" Lindsay explained. Bandit facepawed (See what I did there? :3)

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **A/N: Thank you for all the views this fanfiction has been getting! It really means A LOT to me that people take their time to read my garbage fictions I write. It would mean a lot to me if you could leave a good review! - Pawpatrolfan108**


	4. THE PUNCH WAS WHAT!

"Yes, it must have been the punch" Bandit assured himself. "But, there's only one way to find out!" Lindsay said, she got out what seemed like very scientific equipment and started experiment with the punch. Bandit was curious about how Lindsay had research equipment but he didn't care.

Then someone started to wake up. Lindsay went over to the person and kicked him, then he was knocked out and sleeping again. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Bandit screamed, Lindsay replied "I thought we were supposed to keep them asleep".

Bandit had noticed that Chase and Skye were cuddling in their sleep, then he took a photo and shared it on Tweeter. The 2 pups decided to wait until everybody was awake.

 **When Everyone Was Awake... (lol)**

It had been confirmed that the punch was indeed drugged. "THE PUNCH WAS WHAT?!" Skye yelled. "It was drugged" Rocky shrugged. "Let's get to the bottom of this! Who made the punch?" Chase question. "OOH OOH OOH! Me!" Lindsay replied. "What did you put in it?" Chase asked. Lindsay was having a flashback.

(Cue the flash back sound effect)

 **Le Flashback**

"Ok, time to make punch!" Lindsay said. She got out a see through glass bowl, dumped and entire container of punch mix in it, getting it on the floor. She filled a bucket of water and poured it directly into the bowl, making an even bigger mess! "Now for the sprinkles!" She said as she smashed up sleeping pills and dumping them into the bowl. "Now it's done" She said as she sipped it. She passed out.

 **End of Le Flashback**

"I just don't know what went wrong" Lindsay said as she scratched her head. "Well there is always surveillance videotape!" Chase said. He got the surveillance tape and everyone started watching it.

 **After it finished**

"Yeah, still don't see what was wrong" Lindsay said. Everyone's faces were tilted in confusion, the rest of the PAW Patrol exchanged glances. Chase sighed "Well we know what happened now!". "But I know what happened when you passed out, Chase" Bandit said under his breath. He looked at a picture privately on his Pup Pad of Skye and Chase cuddling when they were passed out.

Bandit giggled then sighed, "I guess I should wait until later to embarrass Chase". The pups went to the lookout for breakfast, Jake said Everest could come to the lookout with the other pups. Ryder questioned the pups about why they were gone for the night. "The punch was drugged there so everyone, except Bandit and Lindsay, passed out" Rocky said. After 5 minutes of explaining, the pups had their breakfast.

All the pups were outside playing volley ball, except Lindsay who was on a shopping spree. "I got it!" Marshall said, he attempted to hit the ball over the net but it missed it. "Oops" Marshall said. They all took a break and Chase was thinking about asking Skye out on a date. He decided to talk to his buddy, Marshall.

Chase explained to Marshall about the date. "Hmm, I was actually thinking about asking Everest out as well" Marshall said. "Well Chase there really is nothing to worry about, Skye totally likes you back!". "Really?" Chase asked unbelievingly. "Yup" Marshall said. "Why not have like a double date?" Chase said, "That's actually a good idea!" Marshall responded. "A double date at the movie theater sounds good!" Marshall said. "Yes!" Chase said

Chase remembered what Marshall told him, he was going to ask Skye out on a date no matter what! It was a perfect day because there probably wasn't going to be any missions. He went over to Skye and asked "Do you- uhhh- maybe like-", "Go on a date with you?" Skye finished. Chase nodded. "Yes!" Skye said. "The twist is that it's a double date with Marshall and Everest at the movie theater" Chase explained.

 **Basically the same thing happened when Marshall asked out Everest, but it would take a few more million years to write that again. Well, I am one lazy person!**

But what Everest, Marshall, Chase, and Skye didn't know is that Bandit and Lindsay would come, except that they didn't ask each other on a date, they just... well... Showed up.

 **A/N: Thank you for your patience on waiting for this next part! It means a lot to me that people enjoy this junk I write! As always, leave a good review. I always love reading the reviews I get on my fanfics! Thanks a bunch! - Pawpatrolfan108**


End file.
